


The thing is

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Clarke met her soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing is

**Author's Note:**

> first ever The 100 fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please leave feedback! (:

The thing about Lexa was that she had no soul mark. While not a bad thing in itself, she was convinced that it meant anyone could be her soul mate and even though Clarke had not one, but two marks -neither of which belong to Lexa- Lexa talked her into believing that they were meant to be together. 

The other things about Lexa was that she was mean. She was abusive and she was cruel. But she covered it all with good intentions and "Clarke, I can't hurt you, you're my soul mate."  
Of course, their being 'soul mates' did not stop Lexa from walking out on her two years into their relationship. 

The thing about Finn was that he wanted to save the world, one person at a time. The problem was that the person he wanted to save was never her. It was the poor homeless man, the orphan, the struggling single mother and she didn't mind; hell, it was one of the things Clarke loved about him. 

Until she realised that she was just another person he was trying to save - fix her broken heart by using himself as the glue. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only girl he was trying to save.

She met Raven when she let herself into his flat to surprise him. The surprise was on her, obviously and not only because her boyfriend was cheating - even if it did turn out that she was the other woman- but because the first words out of the girls mouth matched the silver words around her wrist. 

She met her platonic soul mate while said soul mate was screwing their boyfriend.

Raven and Clarke kept in touch - obviously - and Finn lived to regret the day he brought the two together. 

The thing about her romantic soul mate is that he surprised her for all of the right reasons. 

He continues to surprise her everyday because he is so wonderful and so different.

Where Lexa had been hard, Bellamy is soft. While Finn's eyes lied, Bellamy's told only truth. 

They met in a bar, where he served her a perfect sex on the beach with a one liner and the nickname princess. She told him he was an asshole and his grin was blinding. 

Her stomach has been tied in knots since. 

The thing about Bellamy is that his little sister is his platonic soul mate.

The other thing about Bellamy is that her children have his eyes and her grandchildren have his wicked sense of humour.


End file.
